Home Alone
by chloethezombii
Summary: Another Ryuuko X Senketsu oneshot! This time, with a sex scene. Hurr. AU where Senketsu can take on a human form. Please review and favorite if you'd like to see more! C:


Home alone.

_Author's Note: This is an Alternate-Universe idea where this kind of scenario could –actually- happen in the Kill la Kill universe. So please don't tell me that what I'm writing about is preposterous and would never happen, as I quite like the idea of it. That being said, please review and criticize me to your heart's content as I would like to get better. _

_Also, this contains quite a graphic lemon, which is NSFW, and the coupling of Ryuuko x Senketsu, so if you're not into that stuff then click away now!_

_Otherwise Enjoy! ~_

*o-O-o*

"I'll be back later Ryuuko-Chan! Make sure you take care of the house while I'm gone!" Mako Mankanshouku beamed towards me as she bounced out of the room vibrantly, on her way to school. As she always was, an energetic, irritating individual who would make even the most solemn of people crack a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay." I said with a smirk, as I batted her away with a one hand. "Let me sleep."

And with that, she smiled and finally made her departure.

Today was one of those days that I would often lie to Mako about being ill or overly fatigued to go into school. She would never question it; rather make sure that I was comfortable as possible so that I could 'recover' quick enough to go to school with her the next day. Quite honestly, I think deep down she knows that I take these days off because I simply cannot push myself out of bed some mornings. I don't know myself whether it's because of the amount of blood Senketsu takes from me daily, or just that I'm sick of fighting constantly. But either way, I simply can't face the academy on these kinds of days. I love the conflict and the feeling of power I get over people when I strike them down with my scissor blade, but sometimes I miss those days in my old school, back before my Dad was murdered. There, I would simply have to worry about beating some kid up for calling me names or trying to square up to me; but now, I have to deal with the real nitty-gritty; bloody conflict.

Senketsu was hung up on the closet opposite my futon, his eyes were closed; sleeping, I assumed, so that meant that the only company I had were my thoughts and I. The whole Mankanshouku family was out that day too: her mother out to the market to get ingredients for tonight's meal, her Dad taking Mataro out doing something that they couldn't specify exactly and Guts was nowhere to be seen either. It really was just me. This was the perfect opportunity to get a bath without being spied on by two perverted males.

*o-O-o*

I slid my orange, bunny printed pyjama bottoms off hesitantly, as I looked around my surroundings so see if there were any peeping Toms that I should be aware of. But to my surprise, Mako's father and little brother were nowhere to be seen. It felt strange actually, to be able to undress myself with no nuisances; and with this, I slid my pyjama shirt off with a triumphant grin on my face.

*CLUNK* *BANG*

Suddenly, I heard a large noise coming from mine and Mako's room inside. I felt apprehensive, due to the fact that Mako's mother was not supposed to be back yet. She would normally spend roughly 5 hours at the market, and would arrive just before Mako did from school. Though I had no idea what her Dad and little brother were up to, I still felt the hairs on my arms stand up in reluctance, as I wrapped a towel around my naked body in order to inspect who or what had made that large bang. I crept inside, fully aware that my scissor blade was in the closet across the room if anything bad was to occur. But hold on?

"Senketsu!" I yelped at the top of my voice. He was nowhere to be seen. I let go of the towel around me and flung the doors of the closet open to retrieve my scissor blade and I leapt out Mako's bedroom and into the main sitting area. Nothing. Not even an opened door or a piece of furniture out of place. It was as if nothing had happened.

I slowly turned around. I closed my eyes as I did so, expecting the worst to happen; raising the scissor blade above my head to strike and, "HYAA." I swung at nothing. Nothing was there. Senketsu still missing. I got on my knees and grimaced powerfully, as I swung my fist against the floor.

"Where the fuck are you, Senketsu?!" I shouted as I pummelled the floor; each strike harder than the last. I felt so helpless. I could have easily ran out of the house and searched for him; but I knew that my actions would be futile. Without Senketsu, I was powerless.

Despite this, after composing myself for a little while, I wiped the tears that dampened my cheeks and I picked myself up, using my scissor blade to support me. I decided to go back in the backyard, and put my pyjamas back on, so that I wasn't nude, and go straight to Honnouji Academy to start the search for him there.

*o-O-o*

I walked outside again, to where the bathtub was behind the screen. However, I could feel a presence there that wasn't there before. I felt even more apprehensive due to what had happened previously; though I had to keep my actions sped up, I slowed down my pace in order to not run into anything unexpected.

I dropped my scissor blade on the floor, stunned to what stood before me. My mouth gaped in awe and surprise as what stood before me was… Senketsu? No, it can't be. It was a tall man, average but toned in stature, a distinct navy blue-tinted skin tone; medium cut red and black-streaked hair, similar to mine, covering one eye that seemed to be shut. I knew, I just knew from his open eye- the deep, intense glare that I received from it. It was him. I dropped to my knees:

"H-how?" I blurted finally, still gazing up at him.

His thoughtful frown turned into a slight grin as he looked down on me; he reached out a hand to pick me up, "I recalibrated my life fibres to take this form, Ryuuko."

I blushed slightly as I let him pick me up; I was still naked in front of him, and for the first time in knowing Senketsu, I felt embarrassed to be this way in front of him.

"But why?" I asked him. It just didn't make sense to me and I was still too astonished to form coherent sentences.

He stared profoundly into my eyes for a few moments, and then looked away in deliberation. He seemed reluctant to speak to me about what he was thinking.

"Please, Senketsu, tell me. A moment ago, I thought you were taken. Now you look human. This isn't something that happens regularly to me, even considering my life is already hectic already." I pleaded.

He looked at me and smiled passively, then turning to face me as he spoke:

"I love you. Ryuuko."

I stumbled backwards in amazement. I tried to speak but the words did not come out. I had always felt something for Senketsu; a strong bond, a strong bond that I was too embarrassed to admit that I had feelings for a piece of clothing. This to me was news. I never knew he felt the same.

"Ryuuko, I… As a piece of clothing, I get to be near you. I feel your heartbeat as I am upon you. I know your every move, and each day we get stronger and stronger together. But as a piece of clothing, I don't get to love you like a human can. I can't kiss you. I can't hold you. I can only feel love for you, but I can't express it like a human can."

Without saying a word, I wrapped myself around his chest; there I held my head close to his chest. I could feel his heartbeat. It was beating fast; it caused me to smile.

"You can turn back, can't you?" I said calmly.

"Yes I—"

I placed a finger on his lips and I smiled, "Well then, won't you join me for my bath?"

*o-O-o*

_AN: (NSFW section)_

He and I both slid in to the water. It was surprisingly still hot, despite the amount of time I had left it for. Initially it was awkward, and we both lay there and peered at one another from the corner of our eyes, not knowing when to make the first move. I shuffled closer to him, and he shuffled closer to me, until eventually I was on top of him. The skin-to-skin contact felt so amazing; I had never been so close to another person anymore. What was most interesting about it, however, was that it felt similar to when I wear Senketsu, except that this situation was less platonic, and in a hot bath. He slid his hands down my sides: my waist and my hips, and eventually planted his hands comfortably on my ass. I quivered slightly from the feeling of it, as both of us kept eye contact firmly.  
I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and we both leaned in to kiss one another for the first time. This would be my first kiss. With a piece of anthropomorphic clothing. It felt fucking fantastic.

His lips locked with mine tenderly at first, and I felt his love and passion surge through me as we both pressed against one another harder. Ambitiously, I slid my tongue into his mouth, and met with his, and we both played with one another's, swirling them around and pressing them together. I released the kiss, and I leered at him playfully. Senketsu quite apparently was feeling dominant, as he pushed me to the other side of the bathtub; positioning himself on top of me, and kissing my neck. He gently made his way up from my collarbone up to my neck, then to my lips, making me shiver intently all over. I began to feel incredibly aroused the more he touched me, and each kiss made me feel damper and damper below. I ruffled my fingers through his long, red hair as we pressed our noses together.  
He then moved one hand down my cheek, and onto my breast. He pinched one nipple lightly, and used the other hand to grab onto the other breast. Eventually moving his head away from mine, he leaned down and circled his tongue around my nipple friskily. I moaned in delight, as he looked up at me rather seductively. I could feel his erection grow, as his hard cock throbbed against me.

"Please, Senketsu" I begged, "Fuck me."

"Now, now" He teased with a sadistic grin, "Be patient."

Senketsu then picked me up and leant me against the side of the bathtub. I was bent over, nervous but excited, anticipating what he was going to do next. He then licked the tip of his finger, and slid it into me.

"That was unnecessary." He joked, "You're so wet already."

"Shut up." I blushed angrily, as I looked away in embarrassment.

"It's fine" He moaned under his breath, "Your body is so hot Ryuuko", he said as he plunged his tongue straight against my clit. He played with it briskly, and lightly penetrated my pussy with one finger. I moaned excitedly, as I held my breasts. He lapped his tongue against my pussy generously, and moaned as he did so. He was enjoying it just as much as me, as he stroked his other hand against his cock.

I finally took dominance, and I turned around and pinned him down. I had had enough, I had been teased enough. I wanted him inside me so badly I could feel the desire bursting from me violently. He humbly accepted, as he positioned is cock so that it could slide into me easily. Being my first time, it hurt a little, but the pleasure soon overtook the pain, and I could feel our love and deep emotions finally coming together. He pulled me into him, hugging me.

"I know it's your first time, so I'll go slowly." He hesitated, "It's obviously my first time too..."

He kept to his word, and pounded against me slowly, and gently. Despite this, it still felt amazing. Gradually, he sped up the pace, but not too fast. He held my boobs in his hands as I rid him, and we both moaned in delight as he pummelled me.

"Gyah!" Senketsu finally climaxed. We were so in synchronised that I came not too shortly after.

He pulled out of me, and I could feel his cum drip out of me and into the bath. But I didn't mind too much. I leant back and sighed intently as he lay against me, triumphantly grinning also.

"I guess we're a couple now." I said, breaking the silence.

"Hah, yeah." He laughed.


End file.
